Scars
by ObscureNightmare
Summary: Hiei is depressed and cuts himself to take away some of the depression...but what happens when a certain Ferry Girl figures out his secret? HieixBotan,KuramaxYukinayeah...it's against their law,but for this story,pretend that law doesn't exist ONE CHAPTER


**My Words...**

Well...I'm going to make a...different kind of HieixBotan fanfiction. Well...to begin with...Hiei will be...emo. No..he won't dress emo...well, I'll let it progress...

**Scars**

Hiei was sitting by a tree with his katana by his side...with blood on it. He looked at his arms and the scars on them. He also saw the new cuts that were on his arms. He leaned his head back on the tree and let the tears run. He hated being alone...he wanted to admit his love to Botan...but he just couldn't.

Botan...on the other hand, was at Genkai's Temple.

"Hey, Kurama...do you know where Hiei is?" She asked while looking at Kurama.

"No...but I'll guarantee that he's someone in the woods." Kurama said while putting his arm around Yukina.

"Yeah...Hiei does like to be alone a lot..." Yukina said while resting her head on Kurama's chest.

"Thanks guys...I'll go look for him." Botan said while leaving the Temple.

Botan was walking through the forest for what seemed like hours...but only about 15 minutes went by.

Hiei heard Botan coming and quickly put his coat on to cover his arms up. He quickly wiped the tears from his face, hid the teargems, and wiped and sheathed his katana.

"Oh...hello Hiei." Botan said while stopping in front of Hiei.

Hiei nodded and looked at her. He loved her so much, and it hurt him every day that he couldn't tell her.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Because I want to be by myself...do you have a problem with that?"

"Well...I don't want you to get lonely..."

"What if that's what I want?"

"Well...if you want to be lonely, then there has to be something wrong...right?"

"Not necessarily...perhaps I just like the peace and quiet."

"Well...if you don't want any company, then fine...you don't have to have any."

"Fine..."

Botan turned and started to walk away.

"Wait..." Hiei said while holding his arm out.

Botan stopped and turned, "yes?"

"I...could use some...company."

Botan smiled and sat next to Hiei, but in her process of sitting, she accidentally hit his arm.

Hiei groaned in pain as he held his arm in his hand. (Quote, it was his left arm that was hit)

"Oh...what's wrong, Hiei?" Botan asked while going to roll up his sleeve.

Hiei quickly drew his arm back so Botan wouldn't know his secret.

"N...nothing." Hiei replied while looking at Botan.

"Hiei...I know you...you don't just groan out in pain unless there's seriously something wrong."

Hiei looked at Botan and had a sad look on his face.

"Hiei...listen...you can trust me...I won't tell anyone what's wrong with you."

Hiei sighed and had that defeated look on his face.

With that...Botan slowly went to roll up Hiei's sleeve. As she got it about halfway up his arm...she stopped.

"H...Hiei...d...did you do this?"

Hiei looked at the ground and blushed.

"But...why?"

"I don't wish you explain such a long and boring story."

"Hiei...listen...you can't do this...you could bleed to death."

"I know..."

"Please...promise me that you won't do this again?"

"I can't assure you anything."

Botan looked at the ground as tears poured from her eyes.

Hiei looked at her and felt horrible.

"I...I don't want to see you cry, Botan."

"I...I don't want to see you hurt...I don't want you to die, Hiei."

"Why would you care?"

Botan opened her eyes, tears still poured from her eyes, "b...because...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Botan wrapped her arms around Hiei and cried.

Hiei looked shocked...but he wrapped his arms around Botan.

"I...I love you too...Botan." Hiei whispered in Botan's ear.

"Thank you."

"No, Botan...thank you."

Hiei and Botan sat there for about 10 minutes hugging.

"Hiei...can we heal these wounds and scars?" Botan asked while looking at Hiei's face.

"On one condition..." Hiei replied.

"And what would that be?"

"I want you to be my...mate."

Botan paused, then smiled, "sure, I'd like that."

And with that, Hiei stood up and offered a hand to Botan. Botan put her hand in Hiei's hand and she was helped off of the ground. Botan said a small spell and Hiei's wounds and scars were healed. As soon as that was done, she looked up at Hiei. She was about to say something, but she was cut-off when Hiei's lips met hers. Botan was shocked at first, but she soon wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed Hiei back.

Hiei wrapped his arms around Botan and kept kissing her. He slowly moved from her lips to her neck. He bit her neck until he drew some blood, and then he stopped when Botan sounded like she was in pain.

"Sorry..." Hiei said while looking at Botan.

"It's fine." She said while kissing him.

Hiei heard a noise and broke off.

"Someone is here..." Hiei said while keeping Botan close.

"Who?" Botan asked.

"I don't know...but it smells like a demon..."

Back at Genkai's Temple, Kurama and Yukina were still sitting on the couch.

"Kurama...I think Botan's been gone for a while...do you think something happened to her?" Yukina asked while looking at her mate.

"Yeah...but I have a feeling Hiei will take care of her." Kurama replied while looking back at Yukina.

"But...knowing Botan...she would've brought Hiei back by now..."

"That's true...but something could've happened between the two."

Yukina smiled and relaxed.

Back in the woods, Hiei continued to observe his surroundings.

"Hiei...I think it's behind you..." Botan said while resting her head on Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei turned around and un-sheathed his katana...only to find a small rabbit hopping out of the bushes.

"We worried...about that?" Hiei said while sheathing his katana.

"Well...it was making weird noises." Botan replied while laughing.

Hiei smiled a bit and grabbed Botan's hand. He led her back to Genkai's Temple. As Hiei and Botan entered the Temple, Kurama and Yukina looked at them. Yukina quickly got up and hugged her brother.

"I've missed you...I haven't gotten to talk to you for a while." Yukina said while looking at her brother.

"Yes...Hiei...where have you been this whole time?" Kurama asked while standing up.

Yukina went back to Kurama and looked at her brother.

"I've wanted to be...alone." Hiei replied.

"Ok...but you could have warned us." Kurama said.

"I'm sorry..." Hiei looked at the ground.

"It's ok...we forgive you." Kurama said while smiling.

"Kurama...I think it's time we went to Keiko's...she said she wanted us over to help decorate." Yukina said while looking up at Kurama.

"Oh yes...thank you for reminding me." Kurama replied.

Both Kurama and Yukina left the Temple and headed towards Keiko's

"Hiei...you still have to answer me...why did you want to be alone?" Botan said while sitting down on the couch.

Hiei sat down next to her, "because...I wanted to confess how much I loved you...but I could never get the courage and I always thought that I didn't deserve you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah..."

Botan hugged Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Botan." Hiei said while hugging her back.

"I love you too...Hiei." Botan replied.

"Don't ever leave me..."

"I won't, Hiei...I won't..."

"Good...I won't leave you either."

**My Words Again...**

Yes...not the best fan-fic...but I decided to give it a shot...plus I needed something to do...


End file.
